Mark Nawrocki
Marcus Nawrocki''' '''(born July 8th, 1966 in Columbus, Ohio and died November 2nd, 2017 in Taipei, Taiwan) is an American voice actor, writer, animator and director. He is the co-founder of Big Deal and FruityTales with Philippe Vischer. He is also the writer and director for most of the Wumby Songs with Harwich segments. Voices * Harwich * Jerry Pineapple * The Grape * Leek #2 * Oscar * Jean-Claude Asparagus * Awerty (Timocchio – The Little Boy That Wouldn’t - Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Women) Director Episodes * Very Wumby Songs! * Madame Green Tomato * The End of Wumbiness? * King Jason and the Pony * Esther... The Gal Who Became Queen * A Snail’s Tale (Dr. Giggle and Mr. Clyde segment) * Pumpkins of the Opera * God of the Tomatoes * Sherlock Holes and the Golden Ruler * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Noah's Raincoat (co-directed with John Wahba) * Elmo - The Little Monster That Wouldn’t * SweetBroccoli Beauty * Twas The Midnight Before Easter * The League of Incredible Fruits * MacHarry and the Stinky Chocolate Battle * Fruities in Space: The Final Fruitier * Guava Night Fever * Noah's Ark Films * Marlin: A FruityTales Movie (co-directed with Philippe Vischer) * The Legos Who Don't Do Anything Serious Songs * The Toothbrush Song * Dance of the Banana * Love My Tongue * Yah, Santa! * The Legos Who Don't Do Anything * The Song of the Chipmunks * My Veggie Burger * The Crying Lawman of the East * Bladder * Goodnight Timmy * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Fun Facts * Mark states if he pick either fries or chocolate, he'll go for the fries. * Mark’s favorite shows are "Downton Abbey" and "The Simpsons". * His favorite character from television is Sue Heck from "The Middle", as she's a human version of Harry. * He used to have a pony tail. * He originally wanted to have a career in the medicine field, but he gave that up as the success of FruityTales began to rise. * Is of Polish descent. * He has a bad back and he threw it out after sitting on a chair with a high hutch during production on Very Serious Songs!. * Married to a Colombian woman named Lindsey. * During the early years of FruityTales, he was doing a lot of free lance work to earn money due to Big World not making a lot of money. * On the 2009 reprint of Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?, Mark Nawrocki did a message concerning the 15th anniversary of that show. * He has two kids: Annie and Marcus Jr. * His favorite type of pizza is Canadian bacon and pineapple. * Around 1994 to 1999, Mark Nawrocki also worked as the official film editor and sound effects editor for the show, by the time Madame Green Tomato came out, he gave his editing jobs to John Wahba, in fact, the last FruityTales related thing he ever worked on as an editor was for the sound "My Veggie Burger," in which he supported all of the after effects and audio editing, but John Wahba still did all of the sound effects. Works at Big Deal * Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? * Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?! * Are You My Cousin? * Racket, Shacket and Ben * Doug and the Giant Lemon * The Action Figure That Saved Christmas * Very Serious Songs! * Boy-Harry! and the Alien from Another Planet! * John And The Big Wall! * Madame Green Tomato * The End of Seriousness? * Boy-Harry and the Rumor Flower * King Jason and the Pony * Esther... The Gal Who Became Queen * 3-2-1 Robots! * Lyle the Battle Pirates * The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown * Heroes of the Bible! * Marlin: A FruityTales Movie * Marlin Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Fruitcake of Christmas * Boy-Harry: The Cartoon Adventures * The Wonderful World of Musical! * The Ballad of Little Moe * An Easter Caroling * A Snail’s Tale * Pumpkins of the Opera * Doc and the Great Pizza War * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Samson's Toothbrush * God of the Tomatoes * Sherlock Holes and the Golden Ruler * BoyHarry and the Bad Tomato * Larry: Cucumber Warrior * Joe and the Small Enter * Ghost Made You Special * The Beautiful Land of Pass * The Legos Who Don't Do Anything * Lessons from the Vacuum Cleaner * Tom Cider and Hucklebanana Finn's Small River Jump * Arc and the Disgusting Promise * Minnesota Peel and the Search for Noah's Raincoat * Saint Patrick: A Story of Joyful Giving * Serious Little Thing Called Love * Elmo- The Little Monster That Wouldn’t * SweetBroccoli Beauty: A Girl After Ghost's Own Heart * It's Not A Meaningful Life * Happy Together! * Twas The Midnight Before Easter * FruityTales Live! Sing Yourself Serious * Princess Cherry and the Pop Star * Harry Learns to Listen * Rob Lends a Helping Hand * The Little Drummer Bro * FruityTales in the House * If I Sang A Serious Song * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Women * The Sussiless Princess * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * The League of Incredible Fruits * Lettuce Love One Another! * The Little Home That Stood * MacHarry and the Stinky Chocolate Battle * Merry Harry and the Theater of Christmas * Fruits in Space: The Final Fruitier * Guava Night Fever * Beauty and the Meats * Noah's Ark * FruityTales in the House * FruityTales in the City